


Promises

by CustardCreamies



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Maui meets Grandma Tala as the sun sets over the Island. She makes him promise her something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a proper fic for Moana so I'm slightly nervous, but I saw the movie again last night and had this idea.

He sees her on the shore. A shimmering outline against the edge of the water.

At first, you'd think it would be a trick of the light, but Maui recognises a spirit when he sees one.

The sun is just beginning to set over the Island, the slowly sinking sun casting shadows over the water, highlighting the figure dancing against the tide.

She has her eyes close and her mouth parted in a small smile. She turns and twists, letting her hands move with the motion of the tide against the beach. She turns around to face Maui, eyes still closed. "I've been meaning to talk to you, Demigod."

Maui looks at her and she opens her eyes, giving him a friendly smile before gesturing that he takes a seat on the warm sand.

Maui does as he is told, setting onto the sand as she does the same.

She doesn't speak for a few minutes, her gaze on the ocean, but then she turns to face him. "You know, when you left her. I could have killed you."

Maui snorts. "I doubt you could have."

"Oh but I could." Her eyes flashed. "I would have crossed the barrier for her. You know that. She needed you and you left her."

Maui cannot look at her, her eyes challenging him to say that he didn't.

"I know I did." He finally answers. "I'm not proud of it you know."

"I don't care how you felt about it. You left her. Destroyed her spirit. It was lucky that I found her when I did. I gave her the strength to carry on." Her gaze is hard. "She gave up all hope you know."

Maui feels guilt, hot and heavy, pool in his stomach. He remembers every word he told her. He regrets everything he did.

"What made you go back?" She asks, gazing at him intently.

"I...I..." Maui pauses, looking down at Mini Maui who is pointing to his heart. "I kept seeing how she looked when I said the ocean chose wrong. I...I couldn't leave her like that, so lost, so broken. What I had said I didn't mean..it was a moment of anger that I can never take back."

"But you did." She answers. "You returned. And you found strength in her rather then the Hook. You saved my Granddaughter, and for that I thank you."

Maui looks at her and nods, but she continues.

"It doesn't mean I forgive you for leaving her. Not entirely. I want your word, Demigod. That you would never abandon her again."

Maui looks at her, looks at how powerful she seems for such a small lady, and he feels himself sit up.

"I will never abandon her again." Maui promises. "For as long as I walk the earth I will protect Moana with everything I have."

His words seem to be enough. She nods in approval, a small smile curving her lips. "I believe you, Demigod."

Maui breathes a sigh of relief and smiles at her. 

"But just so you know, break your promise and there's nowhere on earth you could run that I cannot follow." Her eyes are fierce with a protective glint in them. "Understand?"

Maui nods. "I will never leave her. She will always have me to protect her."

She nods. "Good. Now." She turns towards the ocean. "Care to dance with me?"

Maui dips his head and gets up from the sand to follow her movements as she dances with the water.

He turns around for a few seconds to ask her a question, but when he turns around, she is gone.

But her words linger on in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
